Elora Waddington
Elora Waddington is a daughter of Hera.Elora's Biography,via Demigod Creator, post 854. Appearance Elora has long chocolate brown hair that reaches her mid-back, Alabaster skin, and she wears mascara and eyeliner to bring attention to her eyes. Because her mother is depicted either green-eyed or brown-eyed. Elora is Heterochromia iridium, with a calf-brown eye and a peacock green eye. Personality Elora is a bit bitter that she doesn't have any useful powers. Like her mother, Elora is cut off from everybody. To the people that don't know her, she comes off cold and regal, only caring for appearance and reputation. But, to those who know her, she's really a caring person who is very protective. Once you gain her trust, she becomes attached. Not clingy attached, but loyally attached. But, if you betray her trust, she'll never trust you again. Despite hating unnecessary violence, Elora can get violent and scary when doubled-crossed. Story Angry, betrayed, and humiliated yet again, Hera went down to South Carolina. Wanting to be far away from the other gods, she stayed in a small home in Lancaster. After staying there for a couple of days, Hera decided to get revenge on Zeus, to make him see what it felt liked to be cheated on. So, she went out on the streets of Lancaster looking for man. Cue in, Ethan Waddington, a young wealthy Bachelor that worked as CEO at a clothes store, at the age of 26, inherited from his father. On his break he ran into Hera, who introduce herself as Elizabeth Beauchamp. The two got along well, and decided to meet again later that week. As they continued to meet, Hera's intentions were gone, and she ended up falling for him. After spending a night with him, Hera became pregnant with Elora. Once finding this out, she confront Ethan and told him, who she really was. At first, and predictably, Ethan was both in disbelief and stun that he was with a Goddess. Queen Hera at that. After he overcame his shock, she continued on to announced that she was pregnant, and she'll soon have to leave. Enraged, Ethan demand why that was. Hera told him that was in the Ancient Laws that Zeus created, that it had to be. Still angry with the situation, Ethan demanded that Hera leave. Though she understood why he was angry, she was still hurt by his reaction. She left and went to her house in Lancaster, where she stayed for the next nine months. On the last month, Ethan came to Hera's house. Pleased by this, Hera let him in. Only to find out that he would take the child in, but wanted nothing to do with her. Trying to protest that the laws were made, and she had no choice but to follow them, he demanded why she started seeing him in the first place. Reluctantly, Hera told him her first intentions. He grew quiet after her answer, and she quickly added that she had fallen in love with him. To which his answer was that didn't matter, because she was married and there was no need in continuing things. Heartbroken that things were over, Hera had quietly agreed. On June 21, Hera gave birth to Elora and left her on the step of Ethan's home with a note. The note suggested that Rhea was a nice name, in hopes that Ethan would name the little girl after her mother. Which Ethan did, with that being her middle name. Since Elora was one-years-old until she was 8, she would ask stories about Hera. And Ethan gave them to her as bedtime stories. Even telling her story, when he gave Hera a necklace. Though Elora enjoyed those stories, she would always asked her father why did her mother leave her. To which Ethan would get a stormy look in his eyes, and Elora would let it go. Meanwhile, Hera would often look after Elora, at a far distant. This caused Zeus to become suspicious at Hera's constant disappearing. To the point, he asked Hermes to follow her. But Hera quickly realized that she was being followed, and demanded to know what Hermes was doing. He reluctant told her, and left under her command. In totally panic, Hera rushed to the Waddington house. Fortunately, 9-year old Elora was at school. Unfortunately, Ethan was angry that Hera was there. The two got into a heated argument, about whether Elora should stay with Ethan or go to Camp Half-blood. They had finally come to an agreement, that Elora go to Camp Half-blood during School, and she'll stay with Ethan in the Summer. Once Elora came home, Hera had left, and Ethan told her what she was. Both shock and excited, Elora also found out who her mother was. Though before she could take the good news, Ethan added that she would be staying at Camp Half-blood for the rest of the school year, and that it was in New York. Elora became upset, believing that she wouldn't be able to her father anymore. He reassured her that she would be sending time with him during the summer. The next day, the two traveled to New York. During her nap, Elora saw her mother in a dream. Hera told her that she wouldn't be able to claim her, for safety reason and as well as telling Elora that she loved her. Years later when Percy Jackson defeated Kronos and made the Gods swear on the River of Styx, Hera was very hesitant to claim Elora. She didn't claim her daughter until after Jason, Piper, and Leo saved her. Relationships None so far. Fatal Flaw Elora's fatal flaw is jealousy. Ablilities & Items Abilities: * Ability to tell family relations * Voice of Authority: A type of Charmspeak; Lead armies and command people * Zoolingualism: Ability to talk to panthers, cows, crows, cuckoos, lions, peacocks, and hawks all sacred animals to Hera. * Geokinesis: The mental and/or physical ability to control/manipulate earth. Like her mother, it's very limited. * Premonition Weapons: During the years at Camp Half-Blood, Hera had given Elora to weapons. One weapon is a sword with a black jewel on the handle, black spikes jutting from the handle, and a crystal blade that transforms into a bracelet. Another weapon that is a rapier with a blue handle that transforms into a necklace. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths: * Excellent at swordsmanship * Leadership * Premonition Weaknesses: * She is easily offended * Has Anger issues * Vain Likes & Dislikes * Horses * Food * Reading * Families Dislikes * Have a natural dislike for Athena and Aphrodite kids, despites the fact that she likes to hang out with Drew. * Unneeded Violence * Annoying people * Her powers Trivia * Elora was created on June 14, 2015, and accepted by Id on the same day. * Her favorite color is teal. Reference List Navigation Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Hera campers Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Ana's Characters